


The Interview

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren does a magazine interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in June 2013

“I mean, the cat kind of escaped from the bag last week,” says Criss, referring to his on-stage kiss with Colfer at the last stop of his “Listen Up” tour. “But I figured I’d formally dispel any rumors. Y’know, take a page out of Neil Patrick Harris’s book and explain myself to a source I trust.”

Criss is of course referring to Harris’s 2006 interview with People in which he publicly came out. I asked Darren if the reference to the How I Met Your Mother star was a way of confirming that he is gay himself.

“I’m attracted to people, not gender. I guess the closest term is pansexual, but I don’t really like labels. I just know that I love Chris. He makes me happy.”

If his grin at the thought of his boyfriend was anything to go by, Darren was telling the truth.

Colfer and Criss first met on the set of Fox’s Glee during the show’s second season, where Criss’s character Blaine Anderson quickly rose from mentor to love interest. When I mentioned this to Criss, he joked that “[he] must not be a pretty good actor if [his] feelings for Chris were so obvious that they rewrote the part.” The romance has a huge following online, and both Colfer and Criss have discussed the impact their story has had on sexuality in the media. “It’s really cool, yeah. I’m still blown away by the letters I get from fans who say that Blaine and Kurt have helped them accept themselves and others.”

Criss and Colfer’s characters broke up early this past season, but Darren has high hopes for the couple, saying “They’re on a break right now, but it’s obvious that they still love each other a great deal. It’d be a disservice to the characters and the fans if they didn’t get back together.” It seems that there will be some sort of relationship development in the next season, as Criss's Blaine was shown with a ring box in the closing shot of the season finale.

He did say that he misses working with Colfer, however. “Blaine’s been at McKinley [high school] this year, while Kurt’s in New York doing bigger and better things. I mean, he’s only a soundstage away, but we don’t have a lot of scenes together. And this tour has given me less time than I’d like with him.”

When asked about Blaine’s future, Criss didn’t have a lot to say. “I don’t know, man. We start filming in a few weeks, but we still need to finish this school year. I’d love to end up in New York, but I’m just happy being on the show. It’s a lot of fun.”

Glee returns in the Fall on Fox.


End file.
